Escaping
Overview There are multiple ways to escape in Jailbreak, such as punching the box, then crawling under the fence, blowing up the fence, getting a keycard, or climbing one of the posts, etc. All the ways to Escape: 1. Blowing up the wall - 'It's simple, but quite dangerous as you can't see the police as you escape (unless you use the Mini Map). All you need to do is exit the Prisoner Building, take the path right, turn right at the Visitors Building, and go to the wall between two fences. There should be a prompt to explode the wall and a X where the exploding wall is. 2. '''Punching the box -' A bit harder but still easy. Start by punching the box that says "'''Don't punch me". After you punch 10 times, the gate will open. Go through it, turn right and you'll see more fences, go to the one 2nd from the left, hold E or press to lift the gate. Then, you can either crawl under the ditch by the exit of the Prison or back up a police car against the fence behind it then use it as a boost and jump over the fence. Finally, walk over to the car spawn, and you've escaped! 3. Using a keycard -''' Getting a keycard can be very hard to obtain, but with friends or cop bribing it can be easy. Or you could pickpocket a random police officer. Be careful, though, because after you do it, they will be alerted and you may be arrested. Pickpocketing an AFK (Away From Keyboard) cop is a good idea. There is also a chance you will get a pistol, when you have the pistol you can shoot a police officer so that the police officer can drop a keycard. Though, there are chances he may not drop one. If the cop is your friend then if you pickpocket him again, there is a sure chance that you will end up with a keycard. 4. '''Watchtower - '''You need to use the keycard for this. Find any of the watchtowers and use the keycard to go through the door. Then, climb up the ladder and jump outside the prison. 5. Kitchen - You need to use one item, the keycard. Go to the kitchen door in the cafeteria and jump onto the cabinets. Crawl into a vent and keep going. It will lead to the roof. 6. Fly away -''' Unfortunately, there are jackpot chances of this happening. In other words, there is an extremely small chance to occur. When you get tased and a cop stands on one of your body parts then you will fly very far out of the map, die, and you'll respawn in a criminal base. 7. Glitches -''' Unfortunately, it is very unlikely you will glitch out of the prison. The chances of it are low and most glitches are not commonly known. It's suggested you do something else to escape, glitching to get out is not dependable. 8. '''Helicopter - '''If a friend who's a cop or a criminal have access to a helicopter, they can fly into the prison grounds. Therefore, you can enter as a passenger, or pilot the helicopter outside of the prison, resulting as an escape. Also, if you're a criminal, you can steal '''the Helicopter '''without '''a keycard at Police Station 2, making it much easier to escape if a friend is at your server. 9. '''Trampoline - '''By mastering this glitch, you can escape prison using one of the two trampolines found in the courtyard. After jumping on it for a while, spam the crouch button. If done right, you will be flung to the roof of a building. Then, you just need to jump onto a watchtower and jump off to escape. It takes a lot of practice to pull of this exploit. Another perk is that you can not get arrested while doing this, so it's pretty much impossible for cops to stop you from using this route. 10. '''Team switching - '''When you switch to a cop you can get a Helicopter or other vehicle . Then, lock the vehicle and park it somewhere, like the in front of the Prison, and become a prisoner. Then, you just need to enter it and escape from prison. 11. '''Cop help - '''If there happens to be a nice cop on the server, they might let you out of the prison. Be careful though, the cop might have ulterior motives. In addition, a different cop might arrest you while you attempt to escape. 12. '''Boost - '''Ask others to help boost you over fences, buildings, and walls. 13. '''Ramp - '''After you go under the fence (After Punching Box) get a car (SWAT van if you have it) and use the ramp to Rocket Fuel out of the prison and keep flying until you run out of rocket fuel or stop at the UFO. 14. '''Shortcut - '''After you escaped the prison and joined the Criminal team, find a fence and jump against it. If you die from the fence you will respawn at a Criminal Base. 15. '''Helicopter - '''If a friend has a helicopter they can lower the helicopter and let you on or deploy the rope for you to cling on to. 16. '''Glider + Trampoline - '''If you obtain a glider then you jump on the trampoline, you can get high enough to glide over the prison walls and buildings. This method is only achievable by being a cop, getting a glider, putting the glider in a Bed Drawer, and then changing to a prisoner, getting the glider, and then jumping on the trampoline. This method is not very efficient time-wise, though. 17. '''Sewers - '''Right beside Police Station 1, there is a drain that leads directly into the sewers, there are 3 other exits, excluding the one you entered in from, accessible vis black ladders. The first ladder and exit you'll encounter leads to the parking lot right in front of the gate control room. The second exit is found by taking a left at the fork (after the first exit) and continuing straight until you come to a dead end. The ladder and exit should be to your right (you can find the Turtle Shells and Pizza Box Easter Egg here on the opposite side of the ladder and exit). This exit will lead you right outside the Prison perimeter walls near the Camaro. The final, third, exit is found by continuing past the first and second fork and going straight the entire way without changing direction (except at the bend), once you reach the end, the ladder is on the right. This exit leads you right to the tunnel straight across from the Camaro. After the first fork leading to the second exit, there's a second fork with a second path going right, though there is nothing but a dead end when you follow the path. Trivia * No-clipping, or other exploits can help you escape as well. However, exploiting is heavily frowned upon and you may be banned. Currently though, you may be kicked out of the server with the message: "Do not cheat". * After becoming a criminal, it's better to instantly kill yourself by jumping on the fences. This will teleport you to one of the criminal bases with nothing to lose. * Never reset after becoming a criminal, it'll turn you back into a prisoner. Not only turning you into a prisoner, it will also cause your Bounty to be collected if you're being chased by a cop. On top of that, you will have to wait a 20 second cell time in your cell like if you have been arrested. * Cops tend to camp the Camaro outside the prison to prevent prisoners from escaping. To counter that you can run to the ATV or Pickup Truck which is risky because you have no weapons to defend yourself and it takes a long time or you can use one of the Camaro's inside the prison (if you escape prison with a keycard) or you can use the SWAT Van, Camaro, or SUV, and use Rocket Fuel to boost out of the prison however some cops camp at prison garage But it is best to just jump on the fence one you escape prison because it saves the most time on every escape. * Most prisoners who escape prison get the AK-47 to arm themselves quickly after an escape, since the AK-47 is nearby. * A tip for escaping from the fence is if you see a cop,hide in the passenger seat of the SWAT van. Make sure they don't see you. When you're certain they're gone, run! Category:Pages Category:Gameplay